Taking Over Me
by BakaNekoItaly
Summary: Everyone keeps telling Italy to move on and forget about Holy Rome, but he believes Holy Rome is still out there. He's been having dreams about him and little by little, his Dark side is convincing him to give in and to let him have control. One day Italy snaps, letting his Dark side take over him. Now, he's prepared to give up everything to find Holy Rome.
1. Chapter 1

To explain, I just had a strange urge to write Dark!ItalyXItaly while listening to the song Taking Over Me. I stuck Germany in there to make it work out, cause of the song. So yea, This is a GermanyXItaly & Dark!ItalyXItaly story. Dark!Italy has no feelings for Germany. And please don't mistake this for 2P. I don't like 2Ps.

* * *

Italy sat outside on the porch. He sighed sadly. He never liked to be alone for long. When he was alone for to long, he remembered. He remembered Holy Roman Empire. Those were the thought's plaguing him. He remembered dancing with him, teaching him how to paint...

And most of all, the day Holy Rome left him with the promise of coming back. How many years has it been? He should be back by now. He didn't want to think that Holy Rome had forgotten about him. Holy Rome wouldn't forget about him, right?

"Ciao Veneziano," he looked up at the sound of his brother's voice. He got up and smiled.

"Ciao fratello!" Italy said as he opened the front door. They walked in and Italy closed the door.

"The potato bastard not here?" Romano asked and Italy shook his head.

"No, he went somewhere with Prussia," Italy said as he sat on the couch. Romano sat beside him. They were silent for a few moments. Romano looked over at Italy, seeing the tears forming in Italy's eyes. He sighed.

"You're thinking of him again, aren't you?" Romano asked and Italy looked at him in surprise. He nodded and Romano grabbed him by the shoulders.

"You need to forget about him," Romano said harshly. "He isn't coming back!"

"B-But-"

"No buts! Veneziano, if he was coming back, he would have been back by now. I'm tired of seeing you so upset by this! Forget about him Veneziano," Romano said and the tears spilled over. Italy just sat there sobbing, while Romano reached over and hugged. He knew he went to far, but Italy needed to let go and move on. He needed to let go of the false hope he has.

Italy was still sobbing, when Germany walked in. He looked at him and glared at Romano. Romano stood up.

"I guess I'll take my leave," Romano said as he left. Germany sat beside Italy and hugged him.

"What's wrong?" he asked and Italy shook his head.

"I-It's nothing. I-I just tripped and fell, that's all," Italy lied. He never told Germany about Holy Rome, and he didn't plan on telling him anytime soon.

"Well, okay then," Germany said as he stood up. He walked into the kitchen and Italy followed.

"What do you want for dinner?"

...

After dinner, Italy was taking a shower. His thoughts slowly floated back to Holy Rome. He gritted his teeth. Romano said to forget about him, but how could he just let go? It isn't easy! He pushed back the tears that threatened, and got out. After drying off, he got dressed and went to Germany's room. He walked over and crawled into bed with him. Germany smiled and patted his head.

"Hey Germany?"

"Ja?"

"How do you let go of something you held on to for a long time? Like, a loved one who said they would come back but they never did?" Italy asked, looking up at him. Germany stared at him for a while with wide eyes. Italy just tilted his head.

"Something wrong?" Italy asked, and Germany looked away.

"N-No... I'm fine. I just don't know how to answer that," he said as he turned the lamp off. He laid down and Italy snuggled close to him to keep warm. They were silent. Italy was almost asleep when he heard Germany speak up.

"Hey Italy?"

"Si?"

"Why did you ask that?" Italy opened his eyes and looked up at Germany. He could see the worry in Germany's eyes.

"No reason. I was just wondering," he said. Germany sighed.

"Well, alright then. Good night."

"Good night."

...

"Holy Rome!"

Italy's eyes snapped opened. He sat up and noticed he was in a field of flowers. He saw a little girl in a green dress running toward a little boy.

_Wait... That's me and Holy Rome!_

He watched them play for a while and he smiled. He sometimes wished he could go back to those old times, but he knew it was impossible. His eyes saddened, and he looked down at the ground. He picked one of the flowers.

"Yes, that is you and Holy Rome. It happened so long ago, didn't it?"

Suddenly, the dream shattered. He was left in complete darkness. He stood up and spun around, coming face to face with red eyes. He took a step back. He was confused. He was facing an exact replica of himself, except for the eyes. He also had a more sinister air around him, something evil.

"Hello, Italy," his replica said and Italy cringed at how his voice sounded the same as well. Italy backed away, and the replica frowned. He walked forward and pulled Italy close. Italy tried to pull away, but he held him close. He nuzzled Italy and smiled. Italy breathed out unsteadily.

"W-Who are you?" he asked and the replica growled. He pushed Italy down and glared at him.

"I'm offended! You should know who I am!" he snarled and Italy flinched. His replica's face softened and he sighed.

"Anyway, how do you not know me?" he asked and Italy looked away.

"Ah... Well... You look like me, so... Are you me?" Italy asked hesitantly. The replica smiled and kneeled down. He cupped Italy's chin in his hand.

"Half correct. I'm your Dark side. You can call me Feliciano if you want," he said and Italy just stared at him.

"M-My Dark side?" he asked and Feliciano nodded.

"Si. I've been locked away for so long though. I broke out earlier today when Romano told you to move on."

"O-Oh..." Italy suddenly felt afraid.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything without your permission. In fact, I'll just visit you in your dreams. You can talk to me whenever you want. How does that sound?" Feliciano asked and Italy nodded.

"Okay."

"Good," Feliciano purred. He leaned over and kissed Italy.

...

"Ah!" Italy woke with a start. He put his hand over his chest. His heart was pounding. Had that really happened? Germany stirred beside him and looked up at Italy.

"Oh, good morning Italy," he said as he sat up. "Is something wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"No, I'm fine. I had a freaky dream is all."

"I see," Germany said as he got up. He looked at Italy and ruffled his hair. He got dressed and walked to the door.

"Get dressed, I'll go ahead and prepare breakfast."

"Okay," Italy replied as Germany walked out. He looked toward the window before getting up. He walked over and stared outside.

"It was just a dream... It was just a dream..."


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed. He hadn't had any dreams recently, so he didn't see his "Dark" side. He decided to let it go, it was just a weird dream after all. He walked to Austria's house, with thoughts of Holy Rome going through his mind.

It had been a few hours since he had arrived. Hungary and Austria were sitting opposite of him. They were all silent, Hungary and Austria staring at Italy's sad face. Hungary looked at Austria and he sighed. He cleared his throat.

"You need to forget Holy Rome."

Italy looked up at Austria is surprise. He hadn't expected him to say that. They hadn't even been talking about Holy Rome. It seemed Austria noticed the question on his face.

"You always get this sad expression on your face when you think of him. It's easy to tell. But you should really forget about him, he's not coming back," Austria said harshly. Italy just stared at him for a long while. Hungary looked at Austria sternly but she knew there was no use denying it.

"I... I know he's not... But I can't let him go..." Italy said sadly, "You tell me to forget about him like it's easy... But it isn't."

Hungary looked at him sadly, "We know it isn't easy, Italy. But you can't let it bother you forever."

"She's right. Take you time to get over it, but don't make it harder on yourself mourning over him," Austria said as he stood up. "It's getting late. You better head home."

"Si," Italy said as he stood up. They walked to the door together. Italy looked at them and they were startled when his eyes flashed red for a brief second.

"Bye," he said as he smiled and walked away. He stared at the ground as he walked. Did he really believe Holy Rome was gone? He didn't know that for sure. Part of him still wanted to believe Holy Rome was coming back, that he had just lost his way.

He walked in the house and was greeted by a hug.

"Italy! Kesesese~"

"Ciao Prussia," he said, hugging back. Prussia let go and ruffled his hair.

"Why are you here?" Italy asked, smiling at him. Prussia smiled back.

"I was just visiting. I was about to leave actually," Prussia said, glancing back at the kitchen. He grabbed Italy's wrist and pulled him outside. Italy gave him a confused look.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, and Prussia just looked at him.

"West wanted me to talk to you. He said you been looking sad lately. Care to tell me why?" he asked and Italy looked away.

"It's just about someone I used to know. It's no big deal."

"It's Holy Rome isn't it?"

Italy's eyes widened. How did Prussia know about Holy Rome? How did Prussia know Italy had a connection to Holy Rome? He looked at Prussia with wide, fearful eyes.

"H-How do you know about Holy Rome?"

Prussia looked away. Without a word, he walked away. Italy felt anger boil up inside him.

"Prussia! Tell me how you know about him!" he screamed, but Prussia didn't turn back. Italy growled and walked back in the house. He took a few breaths to calm down before walking into the kitchen. Germany looked over and smiled at him.

"Hey Italy. Did you have a good time at Austria's house?"

"Hm? S-Si, I sure did," Italy said as he faked a smile.

"Good. Just wait a bit longer dinner is almost done."

"Okay," Italy said as he sat down. He tried to think of reasons as to why Prussia knew Holy Rome. Sure, he went to war with Austria quite a few times, but that didn't explain how he knew him. It also didn't explain how he knew Italy had known him either. Was Prussia hiding something?

He pushed the thoughts away when Germany set the food on the table. They both ate in silence. He looked up at Germany and saw that he was staring at him. Italy tilted his head.

"Something wrong, Germany?"

"Ah... No. I was just wondering if you were alright."

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you've been acting weird lately. You seem sad about something," Germany said as he looked away. Italy bit his lip. He didn't realize he was that obvious. He smiled at Germany apologetically.

"I'm fine. I'm going to go take a shower," Italy said as he got up and went to the bathroom. He didn't want to talk about this anymore.

After his shower, he just stared into the mirror, taking in his wet hair, sad eyes and clothed body. He was trying to pass time, he wasn't ready to face Germany yet. Suddenly, his eyes turned red, startling him. He blinked a few times, and his eyes went back to their amber color. He rushed out of the bathroom.

...

"Don't leave me! No!" Italy looked behind him, hearing his younger self asking Holy Rome to stay. He didn't need to see this to know what happened next. This was the very thought that haunted him most of all. Holy Rome waved at him, but then the dream cracked. Italy screamed as shattering was heard all around him, the dream falling apart.

"My dear Italy. Why torture yourself with these thoughts and dreams?"

He looked up at Feliciano, seeing the grin on his lips. Feliciano kneeled down and cupped Italy's cheeks.

"I don't like seeing you so sad. You want to find Holy Rome, si?"

"Ah... S-Si," he replied, unsure. Feliciano's eyes darkened along with his grin. He kissed Italy, softly at first, then a bit rougher. Italy pushed him away and Feliciano just laughed.

"Let me have control. If you do, I will find Holy Rome for you."

"I... No, I'm not giving you control."

"You will in due time, my dear."

They sat in silence for a while. Italy looked over at Feliciano.

"Does everybody have a Dark side?" he asked and Feliciano looked over at him.

"Some do. But it's dark desires that are kept carefully under lock and chain. But you helped me escape."

"I-I did?" Italy asked, confused. Feliciano nodded.

"Your heart faltered when Romano told you to forget about Holy Rome. During that fleeting moment, I was able to break free. I feel like I need to help you for helping me escape," Feliciano said as he took Italy's wrist and pinning him down. Italy looked up at him fearfully.

"My offer still stands. Whenever you want to find Holy Rome, just let me take over. I'll be sure to find him for you," he said, kissing Italy once again.

Italy didn't understand what was going on. He kissed back involuntarily. He closed his eyes, opening his mouth when Feliciano licked his bottom lip. Feliciano slipped his tongue into Italy's mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance. Feliciano pulled away, smiling down at the flustered boy beneath him.

"Ti amo," he said as he let go, letting Italy fall into the darkness.

Italy sat up quickly, breathing heavy. He looked over at Germany, who was still sleeping peacefully. He sighed and laid back down. He stared at the ceiling and ran his hand over his lips. He could still feel Feliciano's lips on his. He closed his eyes and fell back into a restless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, he was sitting at a meeting with all the countries. America, England and France were arguing as usual and Germany was getting irritated. Italy just stared at the table, not paying attention to anything. He felt a nudge on his side and he jumped. He turned to Japan, who was looking at him worriedly.

"Are you okay, Italy? You've been unusually quiet," Japan said. Italy faked a cheerful smile. He needed to keep better check of his feelings. It seemed everyone noticed he was going into a depression...

"Si, I'm fine. No need to worry about me!" Italy said cheerfully and Japan smiled at him.

"That's good."

The rest of the meeting progressed as usual. Germany got fed up and yelled at France, England and America and got the meeting in order. Finally, the meeting ended and now Italy and Germany were walking home.

"Ah... Italy why are you crying?" Germany asked. Italy looked at him in confusion and felt his cheeks. Sure enough, his cheeks were wet from tears.

"I... I don't know," he said honestly. Was it because of Holy Rome? Before he could rub his eyes, Germany put his hand on his cheeks and rubbed his tears away. Italy stared up at him, seeing Holy Rome's face. He gasped and jerked away.

"Italy?"

"I'm f-fine... Really," Italy said as he rubbed his eyes. He never realized until now how much Germany looked like Holy Rome. But it was just a coincidence, right?

They continued their way home in silence.

...

That night, as they laid in bed together, Germany held Italy close to him. Italy was confused, but he cuddled close to Germany anyway. It felt familiar in a way. He was almost asleep when he felt Germany kiss his forehead. He blushed but kept his eyes closed.

When he opened them, he was surrounded by cold, barren walls. He knew instinctively this was a dream. He sat up and looked around the room. There wasn't much to it, except the chains on the wall. He heard Feliciano chuckle from behind him. He turned to face him.

"Are you just going to visit me every night?" Italy asked and Feliciano nodded. Italy sighed. He was a bit scared of Feliciano, to be honest. If he was his dark desires, that meant he could possibly be dangerous. Feliciano kneeled down in front of him. Italy saw anger in his eyes.

"Why are you letting him touch you? He has no right."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Italy asked.

"Germany. He kissed your forehead. Don't let him do that anymore. He isn't important. Only me and Holy Rome are important," Feliciano said, a lullaby of some sort. Italy felt like he was in a trance.

"Si... He isn't important..."

"Good," Feliciano grinned as he pulled Italy close to him. Italy laid his head on his shoulder and hugged him. Feliciano kissed his cheek.

"Remember... me and Holy Rome are the only ones who are important. Don't let Germany try to trick you. He isn't important."

"Si..."

...

The nights continued like that. Italy grew more and more distant from everyone. Germany was getting worried but Italy thought he was overreacting. He was fine, nothing was wrong with him. He got up and headed to the bedroom. He walked over to the mirror and stared at his reflection. His usually bright amber eyes were dull. He looked like a broken puppet, a forgotten trinket someone used to get amusement from.

His eye's flashed red and he saw Holy Rome's face in the mirror. His eyes widened and he screamed. He punched the mirror, shattering it. He fell to his knees and clutched his head, yet he didn't stop screaming.

"Italy!" Germany ran over to him. He saw blood all over Italy's hand. His eyes widened and he went to get the first aid kit. When he came back, he kneeled down in front of Italy and gently took his hand. Italy glared at him and pulled away.

"Don't touch him! You're don't deserve to touch Italy!"

"W-What? What are you talking about?" Germany asked, confused by Italy's sudden outburst.

"You don't deserve to touch him! Leave him alone!" Italy screamed at him. Germany once again reached out and grabbed Italy's hand. Italy's eyes widened as Germany bandaged his hand. His eyes turned back to their normal amber color. They both sat in silence as Germany continued to work on his hand.

"There. You probably shouldn't use it for a few days," Germany said. Italy just nodded.

"Grazie..."

"Are... Are you sure you're okay? I'm really worried Italy, you've been acting so strange."

"I'm fine. I'm tired, so I'm going to go to bed early."

"Alright."

...

Italy glared at him and Feliciano just smiled at him.

"You said you wouldn't take over unless I said it was okay!" Italy growled at him and Feliciano just shrugged.

"Sorry about that. I got a little jealous and upset when he touched you."

"Why did you get jealous?" Italy asked, staring at Feliciano in confusion. He didn't understand him half the time.

"Because I love you. I don't want him anywhere near you. You're the only one for me," Feliciano said, pulling Italy close and kissing him softly. Italy kissed back. He couldn't control his actions around Feliciano. It was as if his body reacted without consent, making him do things against his will.

He didn't know that was how Feliciano was gaining control over him, little by little.


	4. Chapter 4

A few months had passed. Italy was sitting on the porch, staring at nothing in particular. He was in a state of nothing, he barely responded to anything. Germany walked over to him and sat beside him. Italy looked at him with dull eyes.

"Italy... Please tell me what's wrong," Germany said but Italy just stared at him. Italy shook his head and got up.

"I'm going for a walk," Italy said, walking away. Germany sighed in frustration and got up. He went into the house and called Prussia.

"Hello, it's the awesome me!"

"Prussia, can you please come over? It's Italy. He's withdrawing himself, I think."

"Hang on. I'll be over in a moment."

-Two hours later-

Italy was walking home. He had so many thoughts on his mind. He closed his eyes, sighing softly. He was so close in just giving up. He was tired of everyone telling him the same thing over and over. How did they know that Holy Rome was gone?

When he walked in, he saw Prussia and Germany talking. They immediately stopped talking when they noticed him.

"Hallo Italy," Prussia said as he stood up. Italy didn't even acknowledge him. He went to the bedroom and sat on the bed. A few minutes later the front door opened and closed and Germany walked in to the bedroom.

"Italy? I'm really worried," he said, walking over to him. He kneeled down and put his hand over Italy's. Italy looked at him, but he didn't pull away.

"I... I called Prussia over here to talk about you. He said that you lost someone important to you. Is that why you're acting like this?" Germany asked and everything was silent for a moment. Then Italy let out a low growl.

"It's none of your business. I should kill him for telling you," Italy said angrily and Germany's eyes widened in surprise.

"W-What are you saying Italy?" Germany asked, cupping his cheek. Italy slapped his hand away and stood up. He backed away from him.

"Don't touch me!" he screamed. He ran out of the bedroom and left the house. He heard Germany following him, but he continued to run from him.

"Italy, stop!" Germany yelled, but Italy didn't listen. Suddenly, he got a sharp pain in his head. He fell to his knees and clutched his head.

"Ah..."

"Are you okay?" Germany asked as he kneeled down beside him.

_Let me take over_, he heard Feliciano's voice. He clutched his head harder, tears streaming down his face. Germany put his hand on Italy's shoulder, but he barely noticed it.

_Let me have control, Italy. I will find him for you. I will find Holy Rome._

"Y-You promise?" Italy asked and Germany gave him a confused look.

_Yes, I promise._

Italy screamed loudly, making Germany flinch. Italy leaned forward even more, his eyes turning red as he let Feliciano gain control. He soon stopped screaming and he began to breathe heavily. Germany noticed he calm down a bit.

"Italy?" he asked, and Italy glared at him. Except it wasn't Italy anymore. It was Feliciano.

"I want to punch you right now, but you're Italy's friend. I'm sure if I hit you, he'd be upset."

"What are you talking about?" Germany asked, narrowing his eyes. Feliciano shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Nothing," he said as he stood up. Germany got up as well. He was confused by Italy's sudden behavior change. What was going on? Feliciano huffed and began to walk home. Germany followed. He wasn't so sure this was Italy any more. He reached out and pulled him close in a hug. Feliciano yelped and struggled against. Germany turned him around and noticed the red eyes. He let go of him.

"You aren't Italy."

"Really? I guess you're not as dumb as I thought you were," Feliciano grinned and Germany glared at him. "Anyway you're half way correct. I'm actually Italy's dark desires. You may call me Feliciano."

"Don't give me that crap. Where's Italy?"

"Safe inside, somewhere. I haven't had time to figure out yet," Feliciano said.

"Give him back control. I'm sure he didn't give you permission."

"That's where you're wrong. He gave me permission, and now I have a mission to fulfill for him," Feliciano sighed. He walked into the house and Germany closed the door. He didn't really trust Feliciano in his house, but he didn't trust him alone with Italy's body either. He would have to find a way to get Italy to take back over.

...

Feliciano was searching for Italy in the dream realm. He had to be here somewhere. Finally he saw him, chained to a wall. He grinned and walked over. Italy looked at him, a bit terrified.

"W-Why am I chained here? I'm scared..." Italy said and Feliciano cupped his cheeks.

"Don't be scared, my dear. You have to be chained so I can keep control, since I'm only a subconscious," he said, trying to soothe him. "It's only for a little while."

"O-Okay," Italy said, calming down a bit. Feliciano smiled and kissed him.

"Ti amo."


	5. Chapter 5

Germany watched as Feliciano left yet again. He never knew where he went and he didn't want to find out. He had been living with Feliciano for about four days, and he could tell he did not like him. When ever Germany tried to talk to him, he ignored him or yell at him to leave him alone. Germany was wondering what he could do to get Italy back.

...

Meanwhile, Feliciano was searching around for clues. He went to Austria's house, a knife in his hand. He was going to get information from him and Hungary. He had a feeling they knew what had happened. Feliciano knew Holy Rome was gone, but he was going to eliminate the person who took him down. Then he would tell Italy and they could be together. He smiled at that.

He knocked on Austria's door and waited. When Austria finally opened the door, Italy gave him a devilish grin.

"Ciao. May I come in?" Feliciano asked and Austria looked at the knife.

"It's very unusual for you to carry a knife," Austria commented and Feliciano just rolled his eyes.

"Yea whatever," he said as he rose the knife up. "You have some information I want Austria. I would advise you give it to me."

Austria just slammed the door in his face. Feliciano laughed.

"Alright! I'll come back another time then!" Feliciano said as he walked away. When he got home he saw Prussia talking with Germany.

"So you're here yet again," Feliciano snarled as he walked over. Prussia glared at him.

"Yes, so what if I am? What are you going to do about it?" Prussia asked and Feliciano just shook his head.

"Nothing. I can't really do anything," Feliciano said as he sat down. Germany looked at him.

"When will you give Italy's body back to him?"

"When I've fulfilled my mission."

"And what exactly is your mission?" Prussia asked and Feliciano gave him a sly grin.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Feliciano laughed and Prussia just stared at him. "Anyway, why don't you go home? You won't get any information from me."

"I'm staying here for a few days. Germany can't watch you 24/7 so I'm here to help him," Prussia said and Feliciano chuckled.

"Great, so I'm a child now? Lovely. Then I guess I'll go to my room," he said as he got up and left the room. Prussia looked at Germany.

"I guess you were right. I'll try to figure out what he wants so we can free Italy."

"Alright."

The next day he went back to Austria's house. He didn't even knock, he just walked in. He walked into the living, earning surprised looks from Austria and Hungary. He walked over and jerked Austria up. He held the knife to his throat as Hungary gave him a wide-eyed look.

"Tell me what you know about Holy Rome!"

"No. You don't need to think of him anymore Italy," Austria said and Feliciano applied pressure.

"You need to tell me! Or do you want me to slit your throat?"

"Italy!" he heard Hungary shriek as she stood up.

"Shut up! I'm not Italy," Feliciano growled. He took the knife away and turned toward Hungary. He walked over to her with a devilish grin on his face.

"If Austria won't tell me, then maybe torturing you will make him tell me what I need to know," he said as Hungary backed away. She pulled out her frying pan and Feliciano sighed. He raised the knife up.

"Wait! I'll... I'll tell you who to ask," he heard Austria say from behind him. He turned toward him and Austria looked away. He walked over and took Feliciano to the door.

"I don't know much. Ask Prussia, he can tell you everything," Austria said as Feliciano walked out.

"Thanks for the help," Feliciano laughed as Austria slammed the door. He headed back to Germany's house to ask Prussia about Holy Rome.

When he got there he immediately went to Prussia's room. Prussia looked up at him as he walked in.

"What do you want?" Prussia asked as Feliciano walked over.

"I want you to tell me about Holy Rome," he said and Prussia laughed.

"No. That's none of your business," Prussia said and Feliciano swung the knife at him. Prussia sighed and grabbed Feliciano's wrist quickly, squeezing it until he dropped the knife. He stood up and jerked Feliciano to the side, making him fall over.

"Why are you interested in Holy Rome? Is that who your mission is about?" Prussia asked as he glared down at him. Feliciano glared back.

"What if it is? Are you going to deny me this information," Feliciano grinned, "Cause I have other ways of getting the information I need."

"Are you sure you want to know? I doubt you'll be pleased with it."

"Is that to say you'll tell me? If so, then yes, I really want to know," Feliciano said and Prussia yanked him up. He dragged him to Germany's office.

"What the hell! Let me go!" Feliciano snapped as he tried to jerk free, but Prussia had a tight hold on him. He stopped in front of Germany's office and stood there. He pointed at it.

"That's who Holy Rome is. Germany lost his memories so he doesn't know he was Holy Rome. Happy now?" Prussia whispered so Germany couldn't hear him. Feliciano shook his head.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not. I covered up everything about Holy Rome for Germany's sake. The last thing he need is guilt over this," Prussia said as he walked away. Feliciano glared at Germany but gave a creepy smile.

"Alright then."

...

Feliciano walked over to Italy with a sad expression. It was fake of course, but he had to make sure Italy believed this.

"Italy," he said and Italy looked over at him. He immediately noticed the sad look on Felciano's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked and Feliciano shook his head. He tilted Italy's chin up and gave him a soft kiss.

"I'm sorry Italy. Holy Rome is dead."


	6. Chapter 6

Italy just stared at him in disbelief. That couldn't be true... There was no way that was true!

"D-Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not. Holy Rome is truly gone."

"No... No, he can't be gone... He can't be gone..." Italy said as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"I know who killed him as well. Would you like to know?" Feliciano asked and Italy nodded slowly.

"Germany. Germany was the one who killed him."

Italy's eyes widened as he began to scream, a scream so loud that the dream realm shook. Feliciano just grinned like a madman. He hugged Italy as he kept screaming.

"Shh, my dear. It's going to be alright... I'm here for you," Feliciano said as Italy's screams subsided. He looked at Italy and noticed the dull eyes. Feliciano smiled, Italy has given up. He unchained him, confident that he could keep control since Italy has given up. He sat down and cradled him in his arms. Italy's only response was wrapping his arms around Feliciano.

"Don't worry. I will get revenge for you. Would you like that?" he asked and Italy nodded.

"Why would Germany do that?" Italy asked as he looked up at him. He just smiled sadly.

"I'm not sure... You can never tell how crazy people are."

"Si... Ti amo, Feliciano..."

"Ti amo."

...

The next day Feliciano was sitting in the living room, writing in a journal. He was trying to come up with a method to kill Germany with. As he was jotting ideas down, Prussia came in and sat beside him. Feliciano glared at him before scooting away.

"Why hasn't Italy taken back over? You completed what you needed to do."

"Si, I did. But he doesn't want control back," Feliciano said, not glancing up from the journal. He felt Prussia shift a bit.

"What do you mean he doesn't want control back?"

"Exactly as I said it," Feliciano said as he looked at Prussia. "He doesn't want control. If he wanted it, he could have taken it back already."

"Why doesn't he want control?" Prussia asked, getting irritated with Feliciano.

"Now if I told you that, it would ruin everything. Let's just say he's very depressed. Or more so, he's given up," Feliciano said as he stood up. "Now if you excuse me."

Prussia stood up and grabbed his neck before Feliciano could walk away. Feliciano glared at him when Prussia squeezed his throat.

"You fucking bastard! What have you done to Italy!"

"I haven't done anything! But if you insist on killing me, then go ahead! That is, if you don't mind killing Italy as well!" Feliciano snarled and Prussia growled. He let go of his neck and Feliciano just huffed.

"You best be careful around me Prussia! At any moment I could decide to kill myself and take Italy with me!" he said as he turned on his heel and walked out. They seem to forget he's part of Italy. He walked into the bedroom he was staying in and walked to the bed. He was about to sit down when he was hugged from behind. He looked over his shoulder and saw it was Germany. He swung out at him, landing a swift blow on Germany's cheek. He let go and backed away, clearly surprised.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Feliciano growled. Germany just stared at him.

"Italy I know you're in there! Please come back out. Don't let Feliciano trick you!" Germany said as he grabbed Feliciano by the shoulders. Feliciano smacked him before pushing him away.

"Go away! Italy wants nothing to do with you!" he spat. Germany just glared at him.

"Probably because you're feeding him lies! Why don't you just give him control and go back to where ever you came from."

"I'm afraid that is a no," Feliciano said. He was about to turn away but Germany grabbed him by his arms roughly. Feliciano winced before glaring at him. Germany just stared at his eyes before leaning forward.

"Please, give Italy back to me," he said as he kissed him. Feliciano's eyes widened. He tried to pull away but Germany had a tight hold on him. When he finally pulled away for a breath, he was greeted by dull amber eyes. He stared at him for a few moments.

"Italy?"

"Germany..." he said before his eyes changed back to red. He growled and pushed him off.

"Fuck this! I'm out of here! I'm going to live with Romano!" Feliciano said as he stormed out of the room. Germany rushed after him.

"Italy stop!"

"I'm not Italy, idiot!"

"I said stop," he said as he grabbed Feliciano's wrist. Feliciano whipped around and punched him in the jaw. Germany let go as he held his jaw. He stared at Feliciano in astonishment.

"Italy..." he murmured, making Feliciano sigh in frustration.

"For the last time, I am not Italy. You're never getting him back, I refuse to let you have him," Feliciano said as he walked out the house.


	7. Chapter 7

A few months had passed since Feliciano moved in with Romano, and he made it clear that he didn't like him. It didn't matter, Romano didn't like him all that much either. He had smacked him and demanded that Feliciano give control back to Italy, but Feliciano punched him and told him Italy didn't want contol. But for the past few days, that statement seemed to become false.

Feliciano was walking toward Italy in the dream realm, noticing he still had the same dull eyes. Felciano always found him like this, no glimmer of life or hope. So why was his control on Italy's body decreasing? He just didn't understand.

He kneeled down in front of Italy and tilted his chin up. Italy shifted his eyes so he was looking at Feliciano. He just smiled and gave him a soft kiss.

"Hello my dear Italy. You seem just as lively as ever," Feliciano chuckled as he pulled him in his lap. Italy laid his head on Feliciano's shoulder and sighed. He mumbled something but Feliciano couldn't hear him.

"Come again? You need to speak up."

"Have you killed him yet? Have you killed Germany?" Italy asked, a little louder this time.

"Not yet. I will soon though."

"Please don't."

Feliciano froze. Did he hear that right?

"Could you repeat that? I don't think I heard you right."

"I said, please don't. I've been thinking about it a lot lately, and it's not Germany's fault. If it was war, then he did it to protect himself. He had too..." Italy trailed off when he noticed the angry look in Feliciano's eyes. Feliciano growled and pushed him down, making Italy squeak. He pinned his wrist down and hovered over him, Italy looking up at him with scared eyes.

"So, you're taking Germany's side instead of your lost loved one? That's betrayal!" Feliciano growled. Italy squirmed beneath him, a few tears leaking out from his eyes.

"I-I know it is... But I don't want Germany to get hurt, he's still my-"

"Don't you dare say it! He isn't important, remember!" Feliciano stood up and jerked Italy up before pushing him against the wall and grabbing his throat. Italy began to cry and he grabbed Feliciano's hand, trying to pry it off his throat.

"Please stop..." Italy said, making Feliciano snap out of his angered state. He sighed and let go of Italy's throat. He pulled him close and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so angry."

"It's fine... I forgive you," Italy said. Feliciano let him go and ruffled his hair before walking away. He didn't notice that some of the life had returned to Italy's eyes.

...

The next morning, Feliciano was walking to Germany's house, a pistol in his pocket. He had to get rid of Germany quickly, otherwise Italy would demand control back. He couldn't let that happen, he wanted Italy all to himself, no one else could have him.

He walked into the house and closed the door quietly. It was still pretty early in the morning, so nobody was up. He walked up the stairs and went to Germany's room, pulling out the pistol and clicking the safety off. He walked in and over to the bed, pointing the gun at Germany. He breathed out slowly.

"Have fun in hell," he said, but just as he was about to pull the trigger, a sharp pain filled his head. He closed his eyes and held his head.

"What the..."

_Don't do it! I don't want you to kill him!_

"I-Italy stop!" he said loudly. Too loudly in fact, because he woke Germany up. Germany sat up quickly.

"Italy? Or Feliciano?" he asked as he watched him struggle with Italy. Feliciano shook his head and pointed the gun at Germany again.

_NO! Feliciano, leave him alone! Leave him alone!_ Feliciano growled as he clutched the gun.

"Italy shut up, this would be so much easier without him!" he said.

_Germany, run! Run, please!_

"He can't hear you idiot."

"Feliciano, give him back control! You don't need to shoot me!"

"Yes, I do," he said, steadying the gun once again.

_NO! DON'T DO IT!_

But Italy's cries were barely heard over the shot of a gun.


	8. Chapter 8

Everything was silent for a moment. Feliciano dropped the gun and fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. He was breathing heavy and trying to make the bleeding stop. Germany glared at Prussia, who had shot him.

"Prussia! Why the hell did you shoot him?" Germany asked as he got up and walked over to Feliciano.

"Because if I didn't, he would've shot you!" Prussia said as he walked over.

Feliciano's thoughts began to swim as his vision got blurry. He covered his mouth before coughing up a lot of blood.

"Feliciano, are you okay?" Germany asked, but Feliciano ignored him. He reached for the gun but Prussia kicked it away from him, making Feliciano growl.

"D-Dammit, I... Can't keep control," he said, his eyes flashing between amber and red. He closed his eyes tightly, cringing when Italy took back control. He looked at Germany with wide eyes.

"Italy!" Germany hugged him when he saw Italy's amber eyes. Tears welled up in Italy's eyes as he hugged him.

"I'm sorry Germany... I think the end is here... I feel light-headed..." Italy said as his eyes closed.

"No! Italy!"

...

Feliciano had his hands around Italy's throat, choking him. Italy had tears running down his cheeks as he tried to pry Feliciano's hands away.

"Feliciano! Please stop!" Italy cried. Feliciano growled as he squeezed harder.

"I could've killed him, but you had to interfere! Now look at where we are!"

To be honest, neither one of them had a clue as to where they were. It was different than the dream realm. It was just pitch black nothingness, yet they were chained to something they could not see. Feliciano sighed in frustration and let go of Italy's throat. Italy fell to his knees and coughed.

"D-Did we die?" Italy asked, but Feliciano didn't answer. He sat down and glared at Italy before he grabbed his chain and jerked it. The sound of metal clanking against metal echoed around them, making it hard to tell where the sound originated from. Feliciano sighed and let go of his chain.

"I don't think we can get out Italy. This may be the afterlife," Feliciano said and Italy just stared at his knees. He didn't want to believe he had died, but that seemed to be the only explanation as to why they were stuck here. Italy squeaked when Feliciano suddenly pulled him in his lap.

"If this is the afterlife, then I don't mind. I finally have you all to myself," Feliciano said with a wicked grin. Italy felt tears well up in his eyes.

"I don't want this..." he whispered, but Feliciano just kissed him.

"Maybe we can be stuck here for eternity."

* * *

This is a very screwy chapter. Sorry about that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bruised body, bloody scratches, screams so loud yet no one hears them...**

Italy was sitting on the ground, crying. His hands were covered in bruises and blood. Feliciano just stood above him, smiling like a madman. He kneeled down and tilted Italy's chin up.

"You got to try harder. I'm not going to break your chain for you."

"I can't do it Feliciano! I'm not strong like you," Italy sobbed. They had been trying for weeks to break the chains. Feliciano just recently succeeded in breaking his, but he refused to help Italy break his. He didn't know what would happen if Italy actually broke his.

**A slap, a strangled cry, these things never end...**

"I can't stand being here with you... Don't you realize how miserable y-your making me?" Italy asked, not looking at Feliciano. Feliciano just stared at him with wide eyes, but he didn't say anything.

"I don't care if you help me or not! I'm breaking this chain! I know I can do it," Italy said as he stood up with new determination. He grabbed his chain and began to pull once more. He pulled as hard as he could.

**All I want is a way out, to get away from you...**

Suddenly, the chain broke, making Italy fall back. A strong wind flew by them, making both of them cringe. They looked at each other with wide eyes.

"W-What's h-happening!?" Italy screamed as the wind got stronger.

"I don't know!"

Suddenly, darkness crept out of the shadows. Feliciano stepped back and pulled Italy up. They both ran, trying to escape the cloud that loomed over them, but it was no use. It would catch them soon enough.

**Will I finally be free from this hell you've put me through?**

...

Germany was burning up as he walked to the hospital. It was a ridiculously hot day as the sun bore down on him mercilessly. This had become a routine for him.

_Has it really been a year since he went into a comatose state?_ Germany thought as he stopped and looked across the street. When Prussia shot Italy, Germany had rushed him to the hospital. They were able to remove the bullet and save him, but they were unable to wake him up. He has been sleeping ever since and Germany visited everyday, hoping he would wake up.

"Is today going to be the same, or is Italy finally going to wake up," Germany wondered as he began to walk again.

When he made it to the hospital, he went to check in with the nurse. She looked at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry sir, but Mr. Vargas checked out earlier today. Didn't you receive a call?"

He checked out?

"I didn't. What time did he check out?"

"About 8 this morning. He left with his brother. Somebody should have called you."

"I see. Thank you," he said as he walked out. He pulled out his cellphone and called Romano. It rang 3 times before the Italian picked up.

"What the fuck do you want, potato-eater?" Romano practically screamed. Germany sighed.

"Why didn't you call me and told me you checked Italy out of the hospital?" Germany asked. It was silent on the other end, so silent Germany had thought Romano had hung up on it. Then he heard him sigh.

"What are you talking about? I haven't went to the hospital yet. Don't fucking joke about something like that," Romano said before hanging up. Germany lowered the phone and stared at it in confusion.

"If Romano didn't check him out... Then who did?" he wondered. He suddenly got a very bad feeling as he began to run to Italy's house.


	10. Chapter 10

When Germany made it to Italy's house, he tried to open the door. Of course, it wouldn't open, so he knocked on the door. He heard footsteps but instead of Italy, it was Romano.

"I told you I didn't check him out!" Romano yelled when he saw it was Germany. "I'm on my way to the hospital right now."

"There's no reason to go, he isn't there," Germany said and Romano glared at him.

"Don't fucking joke around with me," Romano growled as he walked away. Germany sighed and left. Where else would Italy have gone if he wasn't at Romano's house. Right after he thought that he face palmed.

"My house," he said as he ran home. That's the only place Italy would go if he didn't go to his own home. But when he got to his house Italy wasn't there either. Where could he have gone?

"If only I knew who checked him out, then I might be able to find him," Germany sighed as he sat down on the couch. The phone rang and he looked at the caller I.D. It was a private call. He picked it up and pushed the talk button.

"Hallo?" he said, but he was greeted by static. He also heard crying in the background, but he didn't recognize the voice.

"Hallo? Anybody there?" he asked and the static grew louder. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard on the other end and the call ended. He put the phone back on the charger and ran a hand through his hair. What the hell is going on?

...

It's been two months since Italy's disappearance. No one has seen or heard anything from him. Germany was becoming extremely worried about him. He wanted to know where he was, what he was doing and if he was safe.

He was walking past the park when he saw a black and white cat laying on a bench. Without thinking, he walked over to it. He sat down beside it and began to pet the cat, who purred in response. Germany smiled and continued to pet it.

"I really wish Italy was here. He would be fawning over you if he was," Germany said as the cat stood up and got on Germany's lap. The cat meowed softly and rubbed its face against Germany, still purring.

"You're pretty affectionate for a stray cat. Which I'm assuming you are since you have no collar."

Suddenly, the cat's ears shot up and swiveled around a bit. It jumped down and bit Germany's pants leg, tugging on it a bit. Germany understood that it wanted him to follow it, so he stood up. The cat darted off into the woods and Germany followed it. After walking for about thirty minutes, he came across an abandoned building.

The cat meowed at him and padded up to the door. Germany walked over and opened it, and the cat ran inside. He followed it and the door shut behind him, leaving him in complete darkness. He ran his hand along to wall trying to find a light switch. He heard the meowing loudly and he realized the cat was still leading him somewhere. He walked toward the sound of the meowing and soon found the cat.

The cat continue to meow as it walked off and Germany followed the sound. Soon, he saw a light that outlined a door. The cat sat in front of the door an looked up at Germany expectantly. Germany let out a breath and opened the door.

"Hello Germany. We've been waiting for you."

Germany's eyes widened. The room was full of torture devices and chains were hanging in the walls. It also had a huge statue of a male with wings sitting in the middle of the room. Everything was rusty looking and obviously very old. Italy was chained to the wall by his wrists, staring at Germany with wide eyes.

And in the middle of the room, sitting at the base of the statue, was Feliciano. He gave Germany a wicked smile as he stood up.

"I'm so glad you could finally join us!"


	11. Chapter 11

Germany glared at him as Feliciano stood up. The black and white cat ran over to where Feliciano stood and he kneeled down to pet it. Then he walked over to Italy and unchained him, holding him close as he threw a smug glance at Germany.

"Germany, do you realize how long he's been waiting for you?" Feliciano asked and Germany gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he took a step forward. Feliciano growled and held a knife to Italy's throat, making him cry out in fear.

"Take another step and I'll kill him. What I meant was, Italy has been waiting for years for you. But you forgot all about him," he said, making both Italy and Germany confused.

"I don't understand."

"I don't either."

"You don't... Holy Rome?" Feliciano smiled devilishly. Italy stared at Germany with wide eyes as Feliciano let him go and shoved him forward.

"Feliciano, what are you talking about?" Italy asked as he looked back at him with a confused expression. "You told me Germany killed Holy Rome."

"I lied. This is who you've waited for," Feliciano replied as Germany glared at him.

"Stop lying, I'm not-"

"Really? Go ask your big brother, he's the one who told me."

"Holy Rome..." Italy was still staring wide-eyed at him. "How could you forget me..."

"Italy-"

"No!" Italy backed away and Feliciano hugged him.

"He forgot all about you Italy. You weren't as important as you thought."

"Feliciano! Shut up!" Germany growled. "I'm not Holy Rome!"

"What is going on?"

They all looked toward the door and saw Prussia standing there. He had a sad look in his eyes as he looked at Feliciano.

"Bruder. Tell Feliciano that I'm not Holy Rome," Germany said as he looked back at Italy and Feliciano. Prussia didn't say anything.

"Bruder?"

He kept quiet and Germany growled.

"Bruder!"

"I'm sorry, West. You are Holy Rome. I never told you because I didn't want you to feel guilty."

"See? You forgot all about your 'precious' Italy!" Feliciano snarled, pulling Italy closer to him. Prussia walked over to Germany.

"Feliciano-"

"I don't want to hear it! He forgot and it's unacceptable!" Feliciano said as he led Italy to the door. Germany reached out and grabbed Italy's wrist.

"Italy-" he was cut off when Italy whipped around and slapped him. Germany's eyes widened as he let go.

"You forgot about me! I waited so long for you and you forgot everything! I stayed up many nights crying over you! Hell, I loved you Germany! But you didn't love me enough to remember me!" Italy screamed as tears ran down his cheeks. Germany reached up to wipe them away, but Italy backed away.

"Leave me alone," he said as Feliciano led him out of the building. The black and white cat stared up at Germany before following and Germany just watched it leave.

"West-"

"No. Just leave me alone," Germany said as he left his older brother in the room. He didn't look back as he walked out of the building.


	12. Chapter 12

**I sit in my room for hours on end, listening to the endless ticking of the clock.**

Feliciano walked into Italy's bedroom. He had the curtains drawn and the lights were off. He was laying on his bed, his back to Feliciano. It had been like this for a few days now and Feliciano was getting worried. He walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Italy? Are you okay?" he asked, not receiving a response from him. He sighed and pulled the covers off of him.

"Italy! Come on, say something!" Feliciano growled, but Italy was still silent.

**I've lost everything that even matter. My childhood friend, my playmate, my love. It's all gone.**

Finally, Feliciano got up and pulled Italy up by his arms. Italy let out a small whine, but Feliciano ignored it as he pushed Italy against the wall. He glared at Italy as he slapped him. Italy didn't even react.

"What the fuck is the matter with you! There's no damn reason to act like this, and you know it! Stop being a baby and do something about it!"

Italy just stared at him with confusion. "Do something? Like what?"

"Revenge."

**I know I shouldn't listen to him, but he's all I've got left. He knows what is right for me.**

"Revenge...?"

"Si, that's what you want right?" Feliciano asked, in that sweet manipulative tone he had. Italy nodded, staring past him.

"Si... Revenge... That's what I want... What should I do?" he asked and Feliciano put a gun in his hand and let go of him. Italy stared at the gun for a long time, coming up with an answer on his own. He laughed, an evil laugh instead of a carefree one. He had an intent, a purpose and he planned to fulfill it. He was going to kill him.

**You should have thought carefully about your actions. You're going to regret everything you've done to me. You're the reason I've become this way.**

* * *

Short chapter is short. Sorry. I'll try my hardest to make the next chapter longer, because I have a lot of stuff for it.


	13. Chapter 13

Italy and Feliciano were walking to Germany's house. Italy was staring at the ground, the gun clenched in his hands. The house soon came into view, looming over the two. This was the time to leave emotions and regret nothing.

They soon were in, after Feliciano picked the lock. What they weren't expecting was for Germany to be standing there, staring at them. He glared at Feliciano.

"Why the hell are you here? You already took Italy from me, haven't you done enough damage?"

"Oh no. Truth is, it's going to end here. Right Italy?" Feliciano asked as he turned to Italy. Italy nodded and raised the gun up, pointing it straight at Germany. Germany's eyes widened.

"Italy, why are you pointing that gun at me? I'm not the enemy here!"

"Yes you are. You forgot about me! How could you do that!" Italy screamed, tightening his grip on the gun. Germany sighed and looked away.

"I didn't chose to forget you Italy. Hell, I even wish I could remembered what happen. I would like to know what my childhood was like and everything. But that isn't possible..."

"Don't listen to him Italy. He's trying to trick you," Feliciano said and Germany sent another glare at him.

"Shut up! What the hell do you know!"

"Shut up, both of you!" Italy snapped, earning shocked glances from both Feliciano and Germany. "I'm the one with the gun, so I'm calling the shots. And you want to know something?"

"What?" Germany asked softly, taking a step forward. Italy smiled sadly and looked down.

"Ti amo... Germany..." Italy said, before turning the gun on Feliciano. Before he had time to react, Feliciano had a bullet shot through his heart. He fell to the ground and looked at Italy.

"You... idiot..." he breathed out, his breaths coming in short and shallow. It took a few minutes before his breathing stopped all together. Germany walked over.

"Italy... You-" he stopped short when Italy fell to the floor, unconscious. He could see his breathing was low, which meant he had to act quick. He picked him up and ran out to his car.

"Italy, please don't die on me! I can't lose you!" Germany said as he put Italy in the car and drove to the hospital. He wasn't going to lose him, no matter what.

* * *

I'm am so sorry about this chapter. I honestly had more for it, but I decided to delay on it and forgot most of it. I am very sorry!


	14. Chapter 14

The Dream Realm is a cold, dark, lonely place. It's the place where you reside when dreams don't take over when you sleep. It's not a lovely place, but you don't remember spending time there. If you're unlucky, then you remember every second there.

Italy was one of the unlucky one. He was laying in the darkness, staring at nothing. Then he heard that all to familiar laugh and he sat up, coming face to face with Feliciano. He leaned back a bit and Feliciano smiled.

"Thought you could get rid of me? Nice try."

"Feliciano-"

"Don't say anything. Soon, I'm going to be locked up in your heart again. I just came to give you this," he said as he leaned forward and kissed him. Before Italy could react, Feliciano pulled away and got up.

"You proved to me that you don't love me like I love you. You love Germany and you showed me that when you shot me instead of him."

Italy nodded and said, "I'm sorry Feliciano."

"It's okay, Italy. Ti amo. Now it's time for you to wake up," he said before he slowly faded away. Then Italy woke with a start, startling the German sitting beside him.

"Italy... You're okay... Thank God," he whispered as he pulled Italy close. Italy hugged back and noticed he was in a hospital room/

"Germany, how long have I been here?"

"Just a few days. They said it would take longer than that for you to wake up, but it seems they were wrong," Germany said as he pulled away. Italy smiled.

"I talked to Feliciano."

"You did?" Germany asked, his eyes widening.

"Si, he's locked up again. He realized that-" he stopped himself and looked down.

"What, Italy?"

"He realized that I love you. But I'm sure you hate me now, right?" Italy asked as he looked at Germany.

"No, I don't hate you," Germany said as he leaned forward and kissed him. And Italy didn't hesitate to kiss back. It was sweet and passionate, the kind of kiss that made fireworks go off in your head. This was a kiss only shared by two people who were meant to be together. When they pulled away from each other, both of them was blushing.

"Am I allowed to go home?" Italy asked and Germany shook his head.

"No, the doctors will probably keep you here for a few more weeks."

"Then can I come back and live with you when I get out?"

"Yes you can," Germany said as he grabbed Italy's hand and gave him another kiss.

* * *

I'm disappointed in myself... This was the last chapter but it's just so terrible. I always suck with endings... You can go ahead and hit me for this ending if you want.


End file.
